The Surprise
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: Companion piece to The Revelation. What were Mike's thoughts that night? Kate/Mike


A/N: All Mike's thoughts are going to be in italics so I'm not going to say that it's him thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol

* * *

_Damn it, I'm late…again. She's going to kill me. Well it's not my fault that the meeting with Commander Marshall ran over time. In fact it's kind of her fault…that won't go down well though. I'd better not say that. _Mike Flynn weaved his way through the crowds at Chefo and Jen's wedding reception with an ease born of plenty of practice on board navy ships. His height gave him a slight advantage but he was only looking for one person, and more likely than not he'd already missed her. _Nav, ET, Buffer, RO, Kate, Swain…hold on Kate. _He'd just spied her golden locks talking to Chefo. Well technically her hair wasn't talking to Chefo but the woman beneath it was. He reached them just in time to hear her last comment.

"While I have faith in Jen's idea of fun I have seen your version," Kate pointed out dryly. "Remember?"

"That was Spiders idea," Chefo insisted. "I didn't know about it until he came out." Mike grinned. He certainly remembered. Kate hadn't been impressed and Spider hadn't been impressed with her torture…punishment.

"Stay a little bit longer," he said over her shoulder. "Just a bit longer." Just for good measure he gave her the puppy-dog look as well. _Let her try and resist that. She never could. Still can't in fact. _Kate turned around and saw his look.

"Come on Ma'am," Chefo said cheekily. "If you don't then the CO will have no-one to dance with." Kate looked from Mike to Chefo. She sighed.

"Fine I'll stay a bit longer," she said. "But only so the CO doesn't feel lonely." _Ha I knew she'd give in to that look. Better stop that smile from spreading though. _Chefo laughed and the two of them moved off. Mike claimed her arm until the party finally broke up. Nav caught the bouquet to everyone's surprise and ET managed to use some kind of persuasion to wrangle one last dance out of the band. Mike asked Kate to dance and to his surprise she accepted gracefully. Once they were on the dance floor he looked down at her.

"Kate," he said softly. She didn't answer him. _There's the tiny scrunch of her nose. She heard me but ignored me._

"Kate," he said louder. Still no reply. _She heard me. Maybe it's time for some more persuasive methods._

"X!" _Let her try and ignore that!_

"Yes sir?" she inquired innocently. Mike let out a frustrated sigh._ The woman's going to be the death of me. Well after Rick Gallagher I can't say I'm surprised. Knowing Kate she'll probably think I'm going to leave her alone. Think again dear._

"Kate why has Commander Marshall informed me that you're leaving the Hammersley?" he asked. _She's considering lying. Better not push her. Even though I know what's going on I still need to find out why._

"Because I asked for a transfer," she stated. _That much I already knew. But why?_

"And why did you ask for a transfer?" Mike asked. _Try and pass that one by._

"Because I can't take this anymore," she said softly. "I can't take the tension, or the fact that I'm undeniably in…" She stopped abruptly. _Undeniably in what Kate? Love? Do you really miss Rick that much?_

"In what Kate?" Mike asked gently. She pulled away from him.

"Don't worry," she said before running out of the room holding her skirt up. She stumbled as she reached the door but regained her balance before she fell over completely. _I'd better find out if she's ok. _Mike ran after her, almost tripping over some of the crew in the process.

"Kate!" he yelled. Kate turned around to face him. "In what?!" _Come on you can't leave me hanging._

"Totally and undeniably in love with you!" she yelled back, with the moisture falling down her face having nothing to do with the rain. "And trust me I've tried to deny it for the last 6 months!" She rushed off again. Mike stood there stunned. _In love with me? That's impossible. Completely and utterly impossible. _He barely registered the hand on his arm until Nav spoke.

"Sir go after her," she said softly. "She's in love with you. Go talk to her." Mike thought about that before he nodded.

"Thanks Nav," he said before he ran after Kate. He knocked on her door for almost 5 minutes before she opened it.

"Mike what are you doing here?" she asked. _She's not looking at me. But I probably look a mess anyway._

"I don't know," he said hoarsely. "All I know is that I had to come." He stepped forward and brushed his lips over hers gently. She pushed him away gently.

"Mike if this is only for tonight…or if you're going to leave again…then I don't want it," Kate said. _Of course she doesn't. But I'm not going to leave and it's definitely not only for tonight. It's for forever and beyond if I have any say in the matter._

"I'm not leaving ever again," Mike said. "Not unless you want me to." _She's standing there. _His breath caught in his throat._ She's not answering me. Maybe I was wrong about what she wants._

"Get over here boss-man," Kate whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. _Not wrong. Thank goodness for small mercies._

"I love you too Katie," Mike said softly as they pulled back for air. _I truly do._

Kate just pulled him in for the best kiss of his life, the one that sealed both their fates.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed


End file.
